


Pictures

by cottoncandyboys (mik0rin)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic af, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin/pseuds/cottoncandyboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung and Jihoon reminisce their old high school days through their yearbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> The pick up line was taken from [this](http://twinkletwinklelittlehoshi.tumblr.com/post/140001111313) quote because it's so them that I couldn't not use it

The usual movies night and chill was broken by Soonyoung pulling a box from under his unused desk, Jihoon groaned when he realized what it was.

“Are you seriously gonna play the paper of the mother who shows pictures of their children to whoever visits?”

“That’s oddly specific, but if going through some old stuff means that I am that person, then yes!” Soonyoung concluded and Jihoon shook his head before finding a spot to sit beside his ridiculously long term lover and he proceeded to take a peek over his shoulder. “Found it.”

He sneezed twice when Soonyoung brushed the cover of one of the yearbooks from high school times. Jihoon groaned.

Soonyoung bursted out laughing when he reached the page he was searching for, the one with their individual pics, Jihoon rubbed his temples but looked at it anyway, the boy wouldn’t let him in peace if he didn’t.

“Years passed and this is still the best thing ever,” Soonyoung doubled over with laughter and Jihoon took the book out of his hands, letting him roll around the room holding his stomach.

“It’s ridiculous,” he said fondly.

The picture had Soonyoung with his hand under his chin and the first part of his quote read _'Did it hurt when you fell?'_

During that time, much to Jihoon’s opposition, Soonyoung’s picture was followed by his - Kwon was the last one with a surname that started with K and Jihoon was, by a miracle, the _only_ Lee in their class and the only one with a surname that started with L - and under his picture - he was rolling his eyes and was not allowed to take a second one - the first line of his quote read _'When I fell from Heaven??'_

 _'Nope~'_ read Soonyoung’s second line.

 _'WHAT THEN? >:('_ said Jihoon’s.

 _'Did it hurt when you fell for me? ;)'_ was Soonyoung’s last line.

_'**** ***'_

The laughter had ceased and Soonyoung was staring at Jihoon huffing at the yearbook from the floor.

“Still smooth as fuck, right?” he teased and poked Jihoon’s leg with his foot.

“Not at all,” Jihoon said and leaned down to press a kiss to Soonyoung’s forehead. “But it’s still a nice try.”

He got up and placed the book back into the box, Soonyoung complained that they didn’t look at everything he had planned to from where he was lying down while he watched Jihoon exit the room.

“If it wasn’t effective, we probably wouldn’t be in this situation now,” Soonyoung yelled and smiled when he saw the tip of Jihoon’s head from the door.

“Oh, we would,” Jihoon said. “Remember how I owed you a bunch of favors for helping me pass Physics and Chemiatry? I'm paying for it now.”

Soonyoung laughed but ceased quickly.

“”Wait, are you serious?” he pushed himself off the ground and ran after Jihoon who fled to the kitchen. “Come back here, you little-”

It was Jihoon who was laughing nonstop this time around.


End file.
